


Just let me in

by Cougar38



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, F/F, Flora is a werewolf, Fluff, Linphea and all the characters from there (except Flora) don't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar38/pseuds/Cougar38
Summary: Aisha is sick and tired of being stuck behind the castle walls because “there are monsters out there.” so she decides to sneak out for a night to check the forest out. Inspired the song “Lily” by Alan Walker
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Flora (Winx Club)
Kudos: 6





	Just let me in

Past  
“Princess! Where are you trying to go?” A servant called out to a young Aisha trying to leave the palace.

“I wanna go to the forest to play!” She replied in an excited voice.

“No Aisha, it's dangerous out there, there are many creatures hiding in the dark.” Teredor solemnly told his daughter upon walking out of the room.

“Just let me in, we can have fun together.” The young princess heard a voice call out to her but it seemed as if no one else heard it.

Present  
‘Well that excuse isn’t going to stop me from going to the forest anymore. I’m checking it out no matter how dangerous it is.’ Aisha thought as she recalled her past attempts of sneaking out of the palace to go to the forest.

‘Time to put the plan into action.’ She thought as she entered her room after quickly gobbling down her food and almost getting into trouble. The sun was beginning to set but she couldn’t care less, everyone thought she would be in bed so she took the chance to leave and explore the forest.

‘Ok, I am beginning to regret this. No one told me anything about this place and I think I lost my way.’ Aisha thought after walking around aimlessly in the forest with no idea where she was headed. She felt that someone was watching her but due to the darkness, she was unable to see anything except for the trees right around her.

“Hey um excuse me, what are you doing here?” She heard a soft voice call out to her.

“Who are you! Show yourself!” The brunette shouted into the darkness towards the voice as a tanned brunette with honey blonde bangs and jade eyes stepped out from the shadows, wearing a simple black hoodie and jeans. 

“I can show you around here if you want. Just follow me,” She started. “But could you do me a favour and leave by midnight?”

“Sure, what’s your name? I’m Aisha, the princess. I snuck out tonight because I am sick and tired of people stopping me from leaving the palace.”  
“Really? Why? And I’m Flora.” The girl introduced herself.

“Apparently ‘there are monsters out there who are hiding in the dark’. That’s what they all say and I don’t believe them. I’ve never seen you before, where are you from?” She answered.

“That is a weird reason to keep you locked up inside the castle, everyone should be allowed to walk around freely.” She said “I...live in the forest, I don’t have a home. My parents died when I was much younger.”  
“Oh, I feel so sorry for you. How do you live in the forest? I’m sorry if I’m invading your privacy.” 

“I just eat the berries growing on bushes I pass by if I’m hungry. I’m used to going hungry for a few days.” 

‘I feel so sorry for her, she’s so kind and sweet and kind of cute too. She doesn’t deserve this.’ Aisha thought to herself as she began to develop a crush on the tanned girl.

“Woah, I didn’t think the forest would be this beautiful, especially here at night.” 

“I know right? Nature is beautiful in many ways but many people don’t see it and only see the simple things.”

“I kind of agree with you on this, I don’t see how there could be dangerous monsters here. This place is just too peaceful.”   
“Mhm. But… it is getting kind of close to midnight, I’ll escort you back to outside the palace if you are fine with that?” Flora offered.

“It’s fine, I can walk back myself, I’ll use my magic to guide me.” Aisha lied. In all honesty, she wasn’t going to return to the palace, she was going to get far enough for Flora not to be able to see her before quietly trailing the girl. She was curious why Flora wanted her to leave before midnight and no one was going to stop her from finding out.

“Oh, ok. Stay safe. We should meet up again.” She said with a smile before Aisha walked away. The dark-skinned girl walked for a bit before hiding behind a tree to watch Flora’s movements.  
“This should be far enough from the palace, I can’t hurt anyone; except Aisha but I hope she gets back to the palace soon, there isn’t really much time before midnight.” She heard the brunette tell herself.

‘What in the world is Flora talking about? What does she mean by ‘I can’t hurt anyone’?’ Aisha thought to herself as she watched Flora stare at the sky. Her thoughts were cut off by groaning sounds coming from where Flora was; looking towards where the girl was, she saw her on her knees in pain. The most shocking bit being that she now had a furry tail flicking around as she continued to groan in pain.

‘What the? Is Flora a… a werewolf?’ Aisha thought in shock. Her question was quickly answered when she heard a loud howl, looking towards where she last saw the brunette, Aisha’s eyes only met with a dark brown werewolf with golden eyes.

“F-Flora? Is that you?” she asked quietly, looking at the werewolf.

“A-Aisha? What are you doing here? I thought you left for the palace?” Flora responded upon hearing the question.

“I was curious about why you wanted me to leave by midnight so I stayed to find out what was wrong.”

“Oh...look I’m sorry. I’m just not really open about people knowing I am a werewolf.”

“It’s alright, I’ll always be by your side no matter what,” Aisha reassured the girl as she walked forward. 

‘Let me bring you somewhere.’ Flora suddenly lifted Aisha up and put her on her back before running through the woods.

“Wait how are you talking to me?”

‘Through my mind, I’ve done it to you before. You know in the past, I actually tried to communicate with you.’ She explained

“So you were the owner of the voice I heard in the past… No wonder no one else heard it.”

‘I was not used to being alone in the past so I used my powers to talk to someone my age to come, who knew I’d eventually meet with them years later?’ 

“I don’t know, maybe it is just fate,” Aisha replied as the duo reached a hilltop which provided them with a view of the forest and the palace.

“I usually transform here since it is easier for me to tell the time and I can also easily jump down to go into the forest.”

“So when do you transform back?” 

“At dawn, so in about six to seven hours,” Flora replied as she saw Aisha attempt to hold back a yawn but failed miserably to do so. Seeing how tired the dark-skinned girl was, Flora hoisted her onto her own back before leaping down the cliff to find a spot both could rest at.

“Flora? Where are we?” Aisha sleepily asked as Flora set her down in a clearing.

“I brought you somewhere peaceful so that you can sleep, you look really tired but you do look kind of cute like this.” She replied, causing Aisha to blush madly as she tried to bury her head into her jacket.

‘I can’t believe it, I’m in love with another girl who is a werewolf.’

“Hey look Aisha, you don’t need to be shy about your feelings, I kind of have a crush on you too.” the brunette reassured Aisha as she sat down.

“Thanks Flo, would you mind if I slept in your arms?” She received no reply as Flora laid down on the grass next to her and let Aisha’s head rest on her furry shoulder as she wrapped her much more muscular furry arms around the princess. It wasn’t long before both girls were in a deep sleep, dreaming about the other.

The next day...

“Your Majesties, we can’t find the princess.” One of the maids told Terendor and Niobe when they failed to find Aisha anywhere in the palace.

“Any clues to where she might be?” Teredor asked.

“The only thing suspicious was that her window was open, so we think she might have gone to the forest.”

“Quickly, get some of the guards to help us find our daughter.” Niobe urged the maids, who nodded and quickly went off.

The group quickly searched through the forest, making sure that no stone was left unturned as they rushed to find Aisha, hoping that nothing had happened to her.

“Your Majesties, I may have found the princess but she will be tough to get to.” One of the soldiers said as he walked up to Terendor and Niobe before leading them to where Flora and Aisha were, the latter still in the former’s furry arms.

“On my mark, we’ll attack the werewolf before grabbing Aisha away from it before it can notice,” Teredor ordered the guards who began to surround the duo. However, before he could begin to count down, the sun’s rays emerged from behind the hills in the distance, signalling dawn had arrived as Flora turned back into her human form; Terendor gestured to guards, who immediately understood and put down their weapons before turning to Niobe who nodded as she walked up to the duo and teleported them to Aisha’s room.

Later…

Aisha sleepily opened her eyes only to realise she was back in her room, in the same clothes she was in from the previous night; not to mention Flora was back in her human form.

“Hey Flo, could you wake up? We are in my room right now and I think you better leave before anyone notices you are here.” She asked the tanned girl, who barely managed to open her eyes.

“Wait, we are in your room? In the palace?” She asked in shock after processing what Aisha had just said.

“Yeah.”

“Then I better get going, it was nice-” She was cut off by the door opening, revealing Niobe standing at the doorway. This shocked the werewolf, causing her to trip as she got out of the bed and land hard onto the ground.

“You don’t need to leave, it’s fine, we already know,” Niobe reassured the girl.

“Wait but how?” Aisha asked in shock.

“When the maids couldn’t find you in your room with the window open, we immediately began searching the forest for you. Until we found both of you sleeping together.” Terendor explained, causing the duo to stare at each before blushing.

“So you are fine with me dating a girl who is also a werewolf?” 

“Of course, seeing how you two looked when you guys were sleeping when we found you, we knew that you two were in love.” 

Flora and Aisha both looked at each other before Aisha leapt out of bed and walked towards Flora as the two entered a passionate kiss, signalling the start of their blossoming relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying a Flora/Aisha fic, also posted on Fanfiction, maybe I should start posting my stories here too


End file.
